dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx SEASON I: Ouka vs Es
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! NITRO+. BlazBlue. Two names finally go toe to toe in the battle of the Embryo. Ouka, Nitro+'s former Mascot takes on the True Protagonist of XBLAZE. Which Heroine will obliterate who? and will the Boundry survive in the end, or will Drills, Machine Guns, Giant Swords, nearly any weapon that gets in each other's face will make this over the top! Who will win, who will be eradicated? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning As Ouka was flying across the unidentified city, she targeted a giant Kaiju-Esque beast. The Giant Godzilla like abomination tried to attack Ouka with an energy blast from its mouth. And as she was about to throw a punch, a faster target sliced the powerhouse in two. The Kaiju slid from it's giant wound, and blood flooded the entire city. Ouka was as angry as a comedic crybaby whereas the swordswoman seemed calm, yet serious. Ouka: OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! ???: You wouldn't stand a chance. That Monster would destroy you BEFORE you could punch a hole into it. Ouka: LIAR! I'VE TAKEN OUT... The Mystery girl crossed out a list of Powerful Entities; one of which, was claimed to be Fortress Maximus (TRANSFORMERS). After the list's completion, The Mystery girl wanted proof. ???: I need proof of all this, so I need to fight you. Ouka: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! As IF! You could never beat Fortress Maximus if you tried! By the Way, who are you again? Es: My name is Es, previously known as an Embryo Storage Unit. Such a childish personality will only lead to your downfall. Ouka: Cool it, kid! I'll kick your ass if need be! Es: Fine. At least we're on even ground now... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' At high speeds, Ouka's Fist clashed with Es' Sword. The speeds recoiled both fighters... As both were sent flying, Ouka sped at the flying Es, and her hand became a Minigun, firing first, ask questions never. Es took damage, forcing her to use her sword as a shield. As Ouka was running low on ammo, her hand then transformed into a chain. Es, no longer having Artificial Human qualities, was attached to the chain; but she pulled it, forcing Ouka to get dragged by her own chain... Es then impaled her... The battle could've ended there, if it weren't for Ouka feeling no pain at all, and she ripped Es' sword out. Es knew impaling just wasn't enough to kill this kid. She even sped at Ouka as she prepared a slash. Ouka simply changed her Miniguns into Drills as both clashed. Es: This is charted territory. Mere drills won't stop me. Ouka: Tell that to "Row! Row! Fight the Powah!!!" Just millimeters before the tip would cause blood gushing, Es grabbed the Other Drill as she lifted her sword with one hand. Es cut the Drill tip off easily, and broke the arm of the other drill, thus disabling it... Ouka screamed in pain, but it didn't end there, Es used her sword to make a clean gash through Ouka. Es: You're at the end of your only rope. Quite sad it should end this way... Ouka: UUUUNGH!!! NOT... YET!!! Ouka then pulled out her cross, which was actually a lightsaber with a Broadsword style. As she did a front flip, she clashed her blade at Es'. This lasted for a while until Es' blade appeared to be cut through by Ouka's. As the Zweihander was sliced hard, Es was cut in half, and the corpse was sent flying across the city. Ouka knew her opponent could never regenerate from THAT. she put away her giant cross and Guffawed as she flew off. DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: I WONDER WHERE THE TWO HALVES ARE... THE WINNER IS... OUKA! Ouka is owned by NITRO+. Es is from XBLAZE/BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts